


The Girl Called Snips

by TheNorthernBastard



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Altinate Universe, Chancellor Palpatine isn't evil, F/M, High School, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthernBastard/pseuds/TheNorthernBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashoka Tano isn't just a normal teenager. She's a Pulmonary stenosis patient, and it's getting worse. And having recently lost her mother and being the most unpopular kid in school is never easy. But when she befriends the most popular guy in school who just happens to be school's number one hottie, her life turns upside down. </p><p>Anakan Skywalker has it all, a butt load of money, popularity, a killer body and intelligence, his life couldn't get any better. That is until he meets the silent, skinny, snippy beauty drowning in hoodies, does he find his world being pulled from under his feet.</p><p>Read as these two souls clash and fall in love and battle the drama of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**A.N. Hey this is my first Star Wars fanfic. This is based on the Clone Wars series that started in 2008. I decided to make all the characters who are not human in Star Wars human, as I think it would be fun to play around with. Ashoka is Anikan Skywalker's padawan in the TV series and I always preferred the idea of Anikan and Ahsoka as couple as a post to Anikan and Padme. Padme always seemed a bit boring too one dimensional, however Ahsoka has more depth to her character and her quick, snippy and fiery personality matches Anikan's which is why I think they are a perfect couple. Anyway Plz R &R, constructive criticism is always welcome and helpful, vote comment and share. Do enjoy**.

 

Ashoka groaned, rolling over to slam her hand on her alarm. "Ahsoka.....come on kiddo you got to get out of bed, I've got guys coming over in a half hour to fix the boiler and you've got school" her father's words were soft and gentle through the other side of the door. Swearing under her breath she hauled  herself out of bed. She held her ribcage, it was still bruised  and throbbing from the beating she had taken from the kids at school yesterday. She looked in the mirror, her brown hair with it's blue highlights was matted and tangled. Her bottom lip was split and puffy and her right eye was black, purple, yellow and green. It was ever so slightly pinched shut, barely open but her baby blue iris was visible contrasting with her unmarked left eye. Her nose was slightly puffy and bruised purple and red, dry blood was still stuck around her left nostril from when her nose had been broken in yesterday's beating. She moved to the bath room where she slid her pyjamas off and stepped into the cold shoulder. She washed her hair  and scrubbed her body clean. She stepped out again and looked in the mirror at her naked body. She was too skinny, her ribs were bruised and damaged, her legs and arms were too thin and bony and knees and elbows are knobbly. Grumbling and swearing under her breath for the umpteenth time she pulled on fresh underwear followed by a maroon tank top, a black hoodie that was too big for her and stopped at her mid-thigh, gray ripped jeans, a pair of red socks that came up to her shins and black combat boots that stopped just bellow the band of the socks and she scrunched them down around the tops of the boots. Ahsoka dried her hair before letting it fall around her face and attempted to hide the bruised by raising the hood. She grabbed her bag and stomped down the stairs.

 

By the time she was at the front door her father pulled her into a hug, murmuring that he loved her and telling her to have a good day "Bye dad" she mumbled. She opened the door and stomped to school, digging her bruised hands into her jeans pockets. By the time she arrived at school she was already late. She walked into the classroom, making her way to the back and taking her seat. "Late again miss Tano..." Mister Kenobi trailed off as Ahsoka glanced up at him. "Ahsoka would you join me outside for a moment..." he said. It wasn't an option. She got to her feet and followed her English teacher out of the class room. On her way out she was tripped and she crashed to the floor, this was responded to with several snickers and mutters like 'slut' or 'whore' and other equally nasty things. Mr Kenobi turned to see Ahsoka pulling herself to feet, he looked at the other students. "All of you will join me in the principle's office at first break" there was a simultaneous round of groans and complaints. "Well you are all aware that this school has a zero tolerance for bullying..of ANY sort" was all Kenobi said before striding out into the corridor, quickly followed by Ahsoka. Ahsoka leaned against the wall as mister Kenobi shut the classroom door. He turned to her, his arms were folded and he wore a concerned expression in his face. "Ahsoka, this has gone on for too long. Whenever you come into school, especially in my lessons you look like you've been beaten bloody..." he said. Ahsoka didn't look at him and chose to focus on her toes instead.                                                                    "Ahsoka...look at me" Ahsoka lifted her head. "Who is doing this to you? Is everything alright at home..?" Kenobi asked. Ahsoka nodded, her brows furrowing."Mr Kenobi, my  father didn't do this to me....it's just ever since mom died......" she trailed off. Kenobi nodded. "Alright..I believe you but you must tell me who is doing this to you, I mean be honest with yourself Ahsoka you're not doing this to yourself are you!" he told her. Ahsoka shrugged and then reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I don't want to cause any trouble, I know that if I tell you things will just get worse" she said. Ben Kenobi watched the teen. He'd never seen anyone look as broken as Ahsoka did now. He opened his mouth to respond when a set of footsteps interrupted him. He swivelled round to see his step brother swaggering down the corridor. He chuckled in amusement. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, the boy grinned and shrugged, digging his hands into his jeans pockets and scuffing his foot on the floor. "Shouldn't you be teaching?" Anakan looked to the girl, she was beaten and looked underfed, he looked back to his step-brother, his eyebrows lifted in concern. "Anakan can you take Ahsoka to the nurse, I believe she is in need of medical attention!". Anakin looked to the girl, her eyes never met his and her focus remained on the floor. "Yeah, sure. I've got the morning off, so I can stay with her if that helps?" he said. Kenobi nodded, "it does thank you Anakin" the boy nodded and offered Ahsoka a warm smile. He watched as his step-brother walked back into the classroom, he returned a second later with Ahsoka's bag and handed it to her. The girl mumbled her thanks to  her teacher before he shut the classroom door again, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone. "Come on, let's get you sorted out" he said. He started walking down the hall and he turned when noticed Ahsoka wasn't moving. "You coming or what?" he asked. Grudgingly, Ahsoka followed. Her hands were in her pockets again. Anakin looked at the girl as they walked, one eye was bruised and pinched shut, the other was in touched, her nose was purple and red and swollen and her lip was split and puffy. "Who did this to you?" he asked, concern lining his voice. She looked up at him. "It doesn't matter..." Anakin shook his head and stopped, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "it does matter, now I'm going to ask you again. Who hurt you?" his voice was soft and his eyes were concerned and his hands were gentle on her shoulders. "Was it your mother?, your father?" he asked. Ahsoka shook her head. "No, my mother died last month..." Anakin felt his heart stop, "I'm sorry.." Ahsoka shook her head again. "It's fine, my father didn't do this to me either." Ahsoka looked up at the boy. He had, brown-blond hair, ocean blue eyes, over his right eyes was a scar that ran from his brow to below his eye, his jaw was strong and lips were soft and pouted. He had broad shoulders, his chest was toned and muscular through his t-shirt. Ahsoka guessed that he must be at least six feet one, maybe six two. Anakin looked down at the girl. She was taller than most girls, he guessed that she was at least five feet eight. She had brown hair highlighted at the ends with blue. She was skinny, and the only other feature he could clearly identify was the colour of her eyes, her un marked eye showed a baby blue iris, wide and haunted. Anakin rubbed her shoulders gently. "Please....you can't keep this to yourself" still, Ahsoka shrugged. She pulled her hands from her pockets and fidgeted with her fingers. "I...I don't know you all that well....I don't know if I can trust you" she said. Anikan nodded. "Okay. C'mon, lets go". After another five minutes they arrived at the nurse's office and Anakin knocked, there was a pause before a voice called, "come in". Ahsoka pushed the door open and stepped inside. Anakin, feeling like it would be the right thing to do, took a seat next to the door. Ahsoka felt awkward, it was the fith time this semester she'd been here.             

The nurse looked at her. "Take a seat Ahsoka" she said. The nurse, Luminara Unduli, was a dark headed woman with blue eyes and and bulging baby bump. She'd known Ahsoka ever since she was a little girl. "What's the worst of the damage?" The teen proceeded to strip off her hoodie and shirt revealing her damage. Her rib cage was purple, blue and yellow. "Barriss?........Again?" Luminara asked as she began to apply an alcoholic substance to Ahsok's ribs. She then proceeded to wrap a length of white gauze around her ribs as the teen nodded grimly. "Why does she do this Ahsoka?" she asked, Ahsoka shrugged. "Ever since mom died....she was supportive at first, but a couple of weeks after the funeral, she told me to grow up and get over myself. I told her that I was sorry and that I just missed mom. Then she rants on, calling me selfish and a whore because Lux Bonteri offered me more comfort than she did. Next thing I know the whole school....even Lux.....thinks I'm a slut....." Ahsoka trailed off. Luminara sighed as she tied the end of the gauze, holding it in place. Ahsoka pulled her top and hoodie back on as Luminara packed a tube of ointment into Ahsoka's back pack. Before proceeding to treat the rest of the damage. Anakin held his breath, he'd heared every word of what Ahsoka had told the school nurse. The door opened and Ahsoka stepped out. She stared at him, eyes wide. "How much of that did you hear?"


	2. A friend

_"How much of that did you hear?"_

Anakin grimaced. Ahsoka stepped towards him, her head tilted back, her hood off her head. "All of it...you can't keep this to yourself" he told her. They started walking away, moving to the front of the school, down by the sports area. They walked outside, walking down by the running track and football field. "But I'm not keeping it to myself. I told miss Undili..." Ahsoka said lamely. Anakin raised an eyebrow "Telling the school nurse doesn't count" he said. Ahsoka glared at him. "Then what do you suggest?" she asked bitterly. He looked at her. Really looked. "I suggest that you need a friend" he said. Ahsoka laughed. His eyebrow lifted, "in case you haven't noticed I'm not the most popular kid in school" she raised her own brow at him this time. "I know. But I still think you need a friend" he said. Ahsoka shrugged. "Who do you have in mind?" she smirked. Anakin grinned at her. They stopped. "Me..." he said.  Ashoka's eyes widened.

 ** _Anakin Skywalker_** - _the most popular guy in school was offering to be her friend._

Speechless, she opened and closed her mouth. Still unsure of what to say. She pondered this. But then she remembered her status in the school, she had seen Barriss talking to him on several occasions. "No! This is just a prank to make me look stupid" a frown crossed Anakin's face as the space between his eyebrows creased. "What?" confusing lined his voice. "You only just met me, I only just met you. You struggle with trusting people" he told her, grabbing her shoulders. Ahsoka nodded. She looked down. Her cheeks, ears and neck felt hot. "Okay, okay..." she sniffed. Anakin smiles lightly. "Let's start from the beginning...." he said, he held out his hand to her "I'm Anakin Skywalker" he introduced himself to her. Ahsoka laughed nervously, she slid her her hand into his. "I'm Ahsoka Tano", both of them burst into laughter and carried on walking.

For the next hour the pair sat on bleachers next the football field, laughing and getting to know one another. However this was short lived when Barriss Offee approached them. "Hi Anakin" she greeted. A spiteful plan already forming in her head. The boy in question turned to her, Ahsoka on the other hand felt her blood run cold and her heart drop into her stomach. She felt sick. Anakin looked up at Barris a fake grin plastered on his face. "Hey....Barriss,," he felt awkward, he was vaguely aware that Ahsoka had shrunken on the bench. "Can I ask......why are you talking to this whore?" Barriss said, malice lining her tone. Ahsoka turned her face away, her eyes were already filling with tears. She got up and darted away, making her way quickly towards the school. "That's right, run away and find another boy to screw you little slut" Barriss hollered after her, smirking. Angrily Anakin got up and rounded on Barriss, his jaw worked and his eyes filled with fury. "Don't you dare talk about her or talk to her like that!" he growled. Barriss only folded her arms and played innocent, batting her eyelashes. "But it's true. She is a whore. Haven't you heard the rumours?" she asked sweetly. Anakin scoffed in disgust, "of course I've heard the rumours. But I think they're bull shit!" Anakin snapped. "Now can't you just leave her alone?" he ground out. Barriss pulled her lips into a sneer. "I will never let that slut forget what she is". Anakin huffed and shoved her hard with his shoulder, giving her a hard glare. He practically jumped down the bleachers, and sprinted round the corner in order to find Ahsoka. He couldn't find her. He shook his head sadly and started walking towards the locker halls. He felt angry at the way Barriss had treated Ahsoka. He still couldn't believe they were once friends.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

He stood in front of his locker. He sighed ducking his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Hey Anakin!" he looked up to see, Rex, his best friend walking towards him. He smiled weakly, "you alright mate" Rex's thick Australian accent was laced with concern as he clapped him on the back. Anakin shrugged. "Yeah, no....I don't know.." Rex raised an eyebrow, "something eating at ya kid?" Anakin turned his head to his best friend, "have you heard of girl called Ahsoka Tano?" he asked. Rex frowned, then realisation dawned on his face. He nodded, "yeah, yeah I know who she is, skinny, always looking a bit battered" he said, scratching his head through, his bleach blond hair. Anakin almost choked on thin air, he leaned his shoulder on his locker, "a bit battered? Rex, the poor girl's fucking beaten bloody half the time." Rex sighed and placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Cheer up mate, I know it sounds weird, but when you next see 'er, invite 'er to lunch" he said, Anakin chuckled. "Beet you to it buddy, already offered to be her friend" he said sheepishly, Rex grinned and lifted an eyebrow, "then I honestly don't see what the problem is."


	3. Things Are Looking Up

Ahsoka grunted as she was knocked to the floor. Laughter echoed in her ears. A foot slammed into her stomach knocking the breath out of her. Another foot crashed against her back sending a jolt up her spine. Someone rolled her onto her back and pinned her hips and shoulders down. She stared into the face of Lux Bonteri. He gave her an evil smirk before crashing his fists into her face and throat. "SLUT!" "WHORE!" "SKANK!" The shouts deafened her. Tears filled her eyes. She shut them tightly and lay still as she was beaten bloody. She waited for another round of blows, but they never came. "What do think you're doing?" some one shouted. The weight on her hips and shoulders vanished as a warm hand brushed against her cheek.    
Ahsoka opened her eyes. Anakin Skywalker stared back at her, rubbing her her shoulder gently. Beside him was Mr Kenobi, he smiled weakly at her before turning to the other students, "to the principle's office..now....all of you" he said, glaring. He walked behind them as they walked single file, away from them, only a few spectators remained to hang around. Anakin helped her sit up and then helped her to her feet. A boy with bleach blond  hair and brown eyes walked up to her, handing Ahsoka her bag. Anakin pulled her to his chest. "Are you alright?" he whispered. Before she could open her mouth Ahsoka was interrupted. "Whore!'' it was Barriss, "don't talk to her like that" the new boy hissed at Barriss. The girl in question glared, but said nothing. Mr Kenobi appeared again, "Barriss Offee, to the principle's office...now" he hissed. Barriss burned red with rage before following the English teacher. The new boy turned to Ahsoka who was just disentangling herself from Anakin. "Ahsoka this Rex, Rex this is Ahsoka." "Come on kid, let's go and grab some lunch" Rex said, pulling the girl into a hug. Ahsoka followed Anakin and Rex, she watched as the boys shoved one another playfully, she smiled weakly. She suddenly began to cough, and a horrible feeling made its way into Ahsoka's chest as blood splattered across her lips and hands. Both Anakin and Rex turned to her, and at the sight of the blood on her hands and lips, Anakin panicked. Rex on the other hand remained calm and helped Ahsoka sit down, propping her up against the wall. ''Rex, go get nurse Unduli. Hurry'', was all Anakin said. He  pulled a tissue from from his pocket and handed it to Ahsoka. She wiped the blood away, pulling a face and groaning."That's disgusting", she said and laughed bitterly.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ahsoka gripped her lunch tray tightly in her fingers. She kept her head down and avoided eye contact with anyone, even the lunch ladies. She moved along the food rack, taking an apple, a bottle of water and sandwich. She slipped out of the line and moved towards the back of the cafeteria, toward where she usually sat. "Ahsoka!" the voice made her jump and her head swivelled in the direction from where it came from. Anakin jogged towards her, in his hands was a water bottle, half full, he grinned down at her, "come sit with us, Rex and I saved you a seat" he told her. Ahsoka bit her lip. She looked over to where Rex was sitting with a bunch other kids his age, he looked up at her and waved. She looked back up at Anakin. "Do I get a choice?", he only laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, "nope". He steered her in the direction of his table, where Rex shuffled sideways, allowing Ahsoka room to sit down as Anakin sat on her other side. "Boys, this Ahsoka. Ahsoka, this is Cody, Fives, Echo and Heavy" Rex said. The boys grinned her all greeting her in a comical in attempts to make her giggle. It worked. "Those are some interesting names" she said, leaning her elbows on the table. Fives laughed. "Blame our dad for that, they're not actually our names though kid" he said, grinning at her. "Interesting" Ahsoka said, "do tell". Anakin grinned down at the girl beside him, though she was bruised and worn, but thanks to the boys making her laugh and smile she already looked ten times healthier.   
"Yeah, our nicknames are what they are due to our characteristics. I'm called 'Fives' because I was born on the fifth hour, of the fifth day, of the fifth month. Echo's 'Echo' because his first word was, well...'echo'. Heavy's called 'Heavy' because of his title as the schools heavy weight boxing champion and, Cody's called 'Cody' because he's a genius and he can crack the code in any hard drive and win any computer game" Fives told her. Ahsoka giggled, she looked at Rex, "what about you Rex" she asked. He laughed and tousled her hair. "My real name's Alex, but when Cody was younger he couldn't say my name properly and called me 'Rex'" he told her.

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, she grinned, he raised an eyebrow, "what?" he asked, she continued to grin at him. "You need a nickname as well" she said as her grin widened. Anakin laughed, "I'm going to have to pass on that one" he said. "Oh no, I'd like to hear what she has in mind" Rex said, scratching his jaw and smirking. Ahsoka tilted her head to one side. "I think....Skyguy suits you best" she said. Everyone apart from Anakin roared with laughter. The boy in question remained stony faced before smirking, an idea of his own forming in his mind. "Alright then, I've got one for you......Snips" he said. Ahsoka grinned. "I like it Skyguy".  
Again laughter filled the table. "I like this girl" Cody said as he chuckled.   
All of a sudden, the laughter died down.    
"Why is there a whore sitting in my seat?" Anakin clenched his jaw and got to his feet. He looked into the face of his ex girlfriend. "Padme, that's not you're seat anymore. You lost that seat the day cheated on me with Rush Clovis" Anakin said. "Ani, please, you and I both-" "don't call me that, I hate it. And you know you lost the right to call me that the day you tore my heart in two" Anakin interrupted. He glared at Padme, his eyes developing a deadly shine, "and I swear to God, that if you or anyone else talks to or about Ahsoka like that again, I'll kill you." Padme, red faced and angry turned and stomped away. Anakin sat down again and smiled weakly at Ahsoka. "What was that about?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand under the table. "Don't even worry about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks later

Ahsoka shrieked as Anakin spun around, holding her over his shoulder and her arms clutching his midsection. Laughing, he set her down, and Ahsoka braced her hands on his shoulders, "sorry, are you alright?" he asked her, placing his hand on her waist and giving her a lopsided grin. She shivered at his touch but nodded, laughing lightly, "just a little dizzy". He watched her as she pulled her hand from his shoulder, he placed his hands on her own shoulders and regarded her face with a soft smile. She raised an eyebrow, "what?" she asked, reaching up and placing her hand on his forearm, he shook his head. "Nothing, you just look...different without all the bruises" he said. Ahsoka laughed nervously, "bad different or good different?" she asked, her tone was nervous but teasing as well. He laughed lightly and and gently rubbed her shoulder through the cotton maroon tank top and shook his head. "Good different, definitely good different" he said. And it was true. To everyone who had come to know and befriend Ahsoka over the last month and a half, she had looked healthier, happier and in Anakin's eyes, more beautiful than she did with the bruises.

But to Anakin she'd always been beautiful. He loved the blue highlights that matched her eyes so well, he loved her snippy attitude, he loved how her eyes would slightly crinkle and the dimples that would appear in her cheeks whenever she laughed or smiled. Realising the thoughts that were playing in his mind, he straightened his back and blinked. "C'mon I'll take you home" he picked up their bags, handing Ahsoka her own and slinging his over his shoulder. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, pulling her along to his car.  
She laughed, and had to run slightly to catch to him, due to his long legs his steps were long. When they reached his car, which was a black truck, he threw their bags into the back. Both climbed into the truck.

When they arrived outside Ahsoka's house, it was dark, they'd been out for most of the day. "Thank you for today, I haven't had that much fun in a long time" Ahsoka said as they climbed out of his car. Anakin handed Ahsoka her bag and walked to the front door of her house with her. "Well I'm glad". She opened the front door and they both walked in. Anakin shut the door behind him laughing at comment Ahsoka made about mister Yoda's jumbled up talking. "I mean seriously can you imagine him quoting back to the future or something?" she said, tilting her head back to look up at him. Anakin only laughed before clearing his throat, "like kissing my brother, kissing you was hmm?" he quoted, causing Ahsoka to dissolve into chuckles. "Ahsoka? Is that you?"

Ahsoka's father, Kiran, was an averaged height man with a bald head and brown eyes, he was dressed in a faded blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants he had black framed glasses and a kind face, he walked into the hallway to discover his daughter in fit of giggles, free hand was pressed against the chest of tall athletic boy, he had russet hair and blue eyes with flecks of gold. A scar was cutting across his right brow and just below his eye.

Ahsoka turned and moved to hug her father. "Hey dad" she said, pulling away to sit and pull off her boots and drop her bag at the foot of the stairs. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he said. "Uhh...yeah, uhh dad this is Anakin Skywalker" Ahsoka said awkwardly, nodding her head in the direction of the boy in question before disappearing into the kitchen. Anakin smiled and extended a hand Kiran, he took it and shook it firmly. "Its great to meet you mister Tano" Anakin said as his smile moulded into a wolfish grin."And you Anakin" he said. Anakin scratched the back of his neck. "I'd like to thank you" Kiran said, taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. Anakin frowned "what for?", Kiran sighed and replaced his spectacles. "Since we lost Ahsoka's mother, she's been distant, her friends turned on her, she was depressed, she didn't talk, she didn't eat. And then you came into her life, you and your friends took her in and she's never been happier. She smiles, she laughs and goofs around. You brought my daughter back to me. For that I will never be able to repay you" Kiran said. Anakin was lost for words. He was aware it had been bad for Ahsoka, but not this bad.

"You don't need to do anything mister Tano. Just knowing that Ahsoka is safe and that she's okay is all I care about" Anakin said. Kiran smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Please, call me Kiran" he said, Anakin hesitated but grinned anyway. Ahsoka returned with a mug in her hands and she smiled weakly. "I see you two have been getting along" she said. Anakin laughed. "Don't worry Ahsoka, you're dad didn't show me any of your baby photos" Anakin teases, the girl blushed but laughed anyway. "Not yet at least" Kiran said with a grin, " _dad_ " she yelped indignantly. "As much as I hate to dampen the mood, I should get going. My mom's going to be tearing her hair out or something if I dj t get home tonight" Anakin said running a hand through his hair. Ahsoka watched him and bit her lower lip. "Alright. I'll see in school?" she said, her eyes wide. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight thirty" Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded with a small smile, "sure". Kiran watched the intersection between the boy and his daughter. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly. They're in love with each other and they're just too blind to see it. Anakin wrapped his arms around her and hers mirrored his. As he pulled away, he plucked up his courage and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He whispered, "see you soon Snips"  before disappearing out of the front door. When the door was closed, Kiran looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. She stared at him incredulously. "Oh my gosh, shut up" she cried. Kiran only grinned. "I didn't say anything".


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys! So I've decided to put little twist in the story. As mentioned in the synopsis, Ahsoka has a heart condition called Pulmonary Stenosis. I realize it may sound a bit strange and don't worry if you've never heard of it. However it is a very real condition and I know because I too have this condition and I think other people need to be made aware of it. However I'm very lucky because I have never been affected badly by this condition. Unfortunately with others, it is not quite the case. 

I decided to give Ahsoka this medical condition because I wanted to give her character more depth, despite the fact that there is already a great deal of depth to her character already but I wanted make things interesting and see where this would go. If you would like to know more about this medical condition, do message me or let me know in the comments and I will send you a link. ☺️

All the same, I'm so happy to see that you all love my story and I can't wait to release the next chapter!!!!!!! 

Thanks for reading and I love you all!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter Five - The Check Up

The phone rang at five thirty in the morning and a very tired Kiran Tano rolled over to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said drowsily, "Mr Tano? Its doctor Wayland" the voice on the other end of the line responded. Immediately, Kiran sat up. "Oh, is everything alright?" he said, anxiously. Doctor Wayland sighed, "that's what I would like to talk to you about" he said, Kiran fumbled for a moment before placing his glasses on and opening the curtains. "What happened?" he said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Myself and doctor Prior found something strange after going over the recordings from your daughter's most recent check up" doctor Wayland told him. His voice was uneasy. Kiran took in a long breath, he rubbed the side of his head and tapped the floor with his foot. "So if you can, we'd like you to bring Ahsoka into the hospital as soon as possible" doctor Wayland went on uneasily. "Right...okay. We'll be there as soon as possible."  
Kiran was off of his bed, pulling on fresh clothes and brushing his teeth quickly. Then he was walking into his daughter's room and carefully sitting beside on her bed. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka sweetie you need to get out of bed" he said softly. She opened her eyes and rubbed them, she sat up and pressed a hand into her face. "What's going on dad?" she said sleepily. "I have to take you to the hospital, the doctors are worried and they need to see you" Kiran said as he gently rubbed his daughter's shoulder. Ashoka nodded and moved to get out of her bed, yawning widely in the process.

======================================================

Ashoka followed her father into the hospital, her hands pressed into her stomach and her heart beat speaks up. They arrived at the front desk and a few words were exchanged between the blond woman and her father before they were walking down a corridor that smelt strongly of disinfectant. Ahsoka looked around and suddenly felt rather awkward as other patients, mainly elderly, tottered past her, some giving her odd looks, others smiling kindly at her. Nervously, she tucked her hair behind her ear and jogged a little to catch up to her father. "Dad? Why are we here so early, why's it so important?" she asked, curiously looking up at the man in question. Kiran encircled his daughter's shoulder's and kissed her forehead. "In good time sweetie".

When they finally arrived at the children's ward, Ahsoka felt her heartbeat pick up and she found herself at a shortage of breath. She pressed her hand to her chest, just above her heart and she took a deep breath. Kiran suddenly feeling worried placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. "Its alright, just relax". A door opened at the far side of the ward a woman with short brown hair and kind green eyes stepped out, she looked over at Ahoska and smiled kindly, "Ahsoka Tano?" she called. "Hello, Doctor Prior" Ahsoka said weekly and walked over to her, Kiran smiled over his daughter's shoulder, and doctor Prior led the father and daughter into the room. A young man with blond hair and blue eyes was sitting at the desk in the room. He too smiled kindly and greeted Ahoska and her father with a warm smile.

"So Ahsoka, have has everything been recently?" said the blond man. Ahsoka shrugged and managed a weak grin. "I've been great, thank you doctor Wayland" she said. Doctor Wayland smiled, "that's very good to hear. Now can you step onto the scales, we'll weigh you and then talk about you're reslts from your last scan alright". Ahsoka nodded and proceeded to take off her shoes and jacket and then stepped onto the scales in the corner of the room. Doctor Prior sat next to the scales and watched as the screen settled on the total of Ahsoka's overall weight. "Nine stone six" she read aloud. Doctor Wayland beamed. "Well that's good. We now know that you've gained some weight since we last saw you" he said. Ahsoka smiled weakly and sat down next to her father. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"Listen Ahsoka, we're not going to sugar coat it, you're too old for that now, we've discovered that your Pulmonary Valve has narrowed greatly. To put into detail it means this, the valve leaflets have thickened and narrowed. Wewanted to see to check its progress, just to  make sure it hasn't gotten worse" Doctor Prior told her. Ahsoka nodded. "I see, and if it's not any better?" she asked, doctor Wayland grimaced, "then you'll have to go into surgery" he said. Kiran looked at his daughter and then at her hands which where now scrunched into fists, and then at his own, they were shaking. He looked at doctor Wayland. "Could your explain the surgery to us?" he asked. Doctor Prior spoke again, "the surgery we will consider is effective, I assure you Mister Tano that it may just save your daughter's life, now down to the process of the surgery, Valvotomy is the surgery process we have selected. Valvotomy is the surgical release of scar tissue within the pulmonary valve leaflets that prevents the valve leaflets from opening properly. I promise you, it's a good surgery, doctor Windu and doctor Ti know what they're doing, they've performed this procedure many times before" she said.  
Ahsoka chuckled softly, "well it's good to know I'll be in good hands" she said jokingly. Doctor Wayland smiled, "you're being very brave and mature Ahsoka, you're mother would be proud of you" he said. Tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you, doctor Wayland".  
He smiled. "Right, let's get started".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that the results of the check up were not good would be an understatement. Doctor Wayland and Doctor Prior had told her not to panic but Ahsoka had reminded them it's very well telling some one who had only recently recovered from depression but it wouldn't do a lot to help. The date of the surgery was yet to be set, however a date for a meeting with the surgeons has been arranged for the twenty sixth of October at two o'clock in the afternoon.  
"So when are you going to tell Anakin" Kiran asked, looking at his daughter from across the kitchen table. Ahsoka set down her fork and sighed. She flexed her hands and bit her lip before answering. "When the time is right."


	7. Telling Him

**_A.N: I have a little surprise for you all in this chapter, so hold onto your hats. Anyway enjoy! Xxxx_ **

** Three months later **

_Dream_  
 _Plink. Plink. Plink. Ahsoka opened her eyes, groaning slightly she pulled herself out of bed and moved to her window. She pushed aside the curtain and looked down onto the street bellow. Anakin grinned back at her at her, tossing a pebble between his hands, it was snowing and the pale soft flakes settled in his hair, making him look more attractive than usual and causing Ahsoka's heart to flutter even more than it usually did when she was around Anakin. She pushed the window open and leaned out. "Anakin, it's three in the morning. What are you doing?" she whisper-yelled. The boy only shrugged and grinned sheepishly up at her. "I came to see you" he said simply. she rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you're not serious" she said. He chuckled. "I'm not" he said seriously. She raised an eyebrow. She sucked in a breath. "Anyway, can you come down here, I really want to talk to you" he said. His eyes begged her, chewing the inside of her cheek for a moment she watched him and he watches her. "Okay, I'll be there in a second. Hang on" she said. She turned and reached for a jacket and slid her feet into her boots. Quietly she crept downstairs and retrieved the key to the front door. She unlocked it and stepped out into the biting cold. She watched towards him, holding her jacket around her body and shivering in the cold air. Anakin met her at her last step, winding his arms around her and holding her to him. "Hey" she whispered. He looked down at her, smiling softly. "Hey" he greeted back. "You wanted to talk to me?" she questioned, feeling nervous. He gently framed her face with his hands, his thumbs gently skating over cheek bones. He drew in a breath. "For the longest time, for the longest time I was searching for someone.....something, but I never new what it was. I met Padme and really believed it was her. But it wasn't. It.....it......it was you. This whole time if been searching. It was you. Ahsoka. You were the one I was searching for. And I know we've only known each other for what? Four and half months, b-but.....but I - love you. I love you".  Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat. And that's when she realised it. She loved him too. "Ani...I - I- I love you too" she whispered. His eyes widened and then he grinned. He leaned forwards, until his mouth touched hers. At first, she went stiff, staying frozen in place, but then her lips moved against his as she kissed him back. His lips were warm and pleasantly soft. A faint knocking sound played in the backroad but the two teens ignored it and continued to kiss in the freezing cold_. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka? Wake up, you've got school today" her eyes snapped open and she looked at her bedroom door, her father was standing in the doorway, eyebrows risen in concern. Ahsoka felt her face burning and her heart fluttering. She looked over at her window, which she distinctly tempered closing before she went to bed. The window was open.   
Had the dream been real?

Forty minutes later

Ahsoka ran out the front door, holding a bit of toast between her teeth, her phone in one hand and the door handle in the other. She waved to her dad, shut the door and ran to Anakin's car, being careful not fall over in the snow. Cody was hanging out the back passenger window. "Hi" he hollered. She waved to him and yanked the front passenger seat door open, she scrambled up onto the seat and dropped her bag between her feet. Anakin smirked at her, "hungry?" he teased. She glared, "shut up". He chuckled before taking the toast from her and taking a bite out of it himself.   
She giggled, but when he offered the toast back to her she declined and Anakin passed it into the back of the car to give it to Cody who had complained about not having had breakfast that morning. Ahsoka sighed miserably and stared out at the passing scenery. Anakin looked over at her, concern and dread filling him. It had been nearly two months since she had looked at all depressed. He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. He reached over and took her hand, "you okay?", she turned her head. She smiled weakly and nodded. "I'll tell you later" she whispered. He nodded. The rest of the way consisted of the boys arguing over the last football results and how the players could have done better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka walked out of her class, she felt sick, nauseas, dizzy. Out of breath. She pressed her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. She carried her literature books in her arms, pressed to chest. Her blue and chocolate hair and been braided over her shoulder and she watched her feet as she walked to her locker. Suddenly there was a strong arm pulling her by her waist away from the locker hall. She squeaked in surprise as she was tossed over Anakin's shoulder. "What are you doing" she cried, trying to jerk free. But it was pointless and she knew it. Anakin only huffed. "You've been quiet all day Snips. I just need to get you on your own" he said, as he walked to the back of the school. They were outside now and it was freezing. He set her down at a wall, trapping her between him and it, with his hands either side of her head. "What's going on Snips" he murmured. She bit her lip and looked at the floor. He huffed and pushed himself off the wall. "What? Is it really so bad that you can't tell me?" he got out, exasperated. She shook her head. "No, no it's not that, it's ....... I - just don't want you to freak out or anything" she said lamely. Gently he touched her cheek, slipping his hand under her chin and gently tilting it up, she shivered but it wasn't from the snow and cold. "Tell me" he said tenderly. She sucked in a breath, breathing in his scent, a strong musk of pine leaves, smoke and car grease. He got that from fixing cars and motorcycles. She stared at him. "D-don't freak out but - but I'm going to.....going to......I'm going to have heart surgery" she stuttered. Anakin huffed, releasing her chin and turning away from her. "When?" his voice cracked. His back was still facing her. Ahsoka stepped towards him, she reached out and took his hand. He turned to her again and he grabbed her other hand. She stared down at their feet. "When" Anakin repeated, there was a note of anger in his voice. She lifted her head. "Next October, twenty sixth to be exact" she said softly. Anakin nodded. "How long have you known?" he asked. He had an inner feeling of dread, it was then that he knew he wasn't going to like the answer he was about to receive. Ahsoka sighed. "Three months" she huffed. Anakin broke away from her. "Three Months? Three Months! You've known three months and you didn't think to tell me?" he snapped. He shook his head. His eyes blazed. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer but he still felt hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell her. "I'm sorry Anakin, I really am. It's just...its just that I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react,           how you-" he cut her off......with a kiss.


	8. First Kiss

His lips were warm and unlike anything Ahsoka ever felt. Anakin's right hand stayed on her cheek whilst his free arm held her waist protectively. Ahsoka's hands wondered up his stomach, over his chest and then to his neck. She threaded her fingers of her right hand into his hair and her left hand moved to hold onto his wrist at her cheek. Nothing else happened as they stayed in this embrace. Her shivering increased, and Anakin held her tightly, the heat of his body radiating into her. Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Anakin smiled lightly at her, his eyes had a deep glow, nothing like the spark or twinkle they normally held. No, this glow held love, passion and youthful expression. "You're cold Snips" he whispered, she smiled and buried her head against his chest, he held tighter to him, gently tucking her head under his chin, "so are you" her voice came out soft and breathless. He grinned down at her, "hey, d'ya want to catch a movie tonight? Just you and me?" he asked. She smiled up at him, lifting a hand to his chin and gently rubbing his bottom lip. He moaned softly before he continued, "I mean you don't have have to if you don't want to. It's up to-" Ahsoks kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'd love to".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka couldn't sit still in her final class, she drummed her fingers impatiently on her desk, her chin propped in her other hand and foot tapped the floor.   
Ten seconds until the bell rings, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two......one. The bell rang shrilly and everyone was on their feet, chattering excitedly about the weekend ahead. Ahsoka packed up her own things, trying in vain to hold down the smile. She could feel her cheeks flushing and her heart beating faster. "What are you smiling at slut?" Ahsoka turned her head to look at Barriss Offee, she couldn't feel any anger or greef or hurt. Instead, Ahsoka giggled. "Nothing Barriss. Nothing you need worry about" she said before stalking away. She continued to grin as she left, throwing a goodbye to Mister Kenobi and returning his wishes to have a good weekend over her shoulder. She didn't  even make it out of the classroom before a pair of soft lips met her own and warm hands framed her face. Anakin pulled away, smiling softly down at her and skating his thumbs over her cheekbones. "Hey" she whispered. He chuckled and touched his forehead to hers. "Fancy seeing you here" he teased and she kissed his cheek, "the feeling is mutual Skyguy."   
"OH MY GOD! You cannot be serious! Anakin Skywalker is dating the whore?" Barriss Offee screeched. Ahsoka winced and then giggled lightly. Anakin winked at her, kissed her forehead and then proceeded to pull away only to wind his arm round Ahsoka's waist. "No Barriss, I'm not dating the whore" Ahsoka stared up at him. He grinned down at her and his eyes told her everything. "No, I'm dating the most wonderful, beautiful, and smartest girl, and her name is Ahsoka Tano" he said. Barriss crossed her arms, she smirked. "Okay, fine by me. But don't blame any of us when you get an STI or something" she leered. Anakin growled, "watch you're mouth Offee or-" "or what? What will you do?" Barriss went on, trying to get Anakin to crack. The boy in question glared, and if looks could kill Ahsoka guessed that Barriss would be a pile charred bones on the floor right now. "You know full well what I'm capable of Barriss, DO NOT push me into doing something we'll both regret" Anakin hissed. With that he and Ahsoka left the room. Ahsoka watched, one eyebrow arched, he glanced down at her. He kissed her forehead and then her temple and down to cheek. "I wasn't exactly going to let her talk about my girlfriend like that was I?" he defended, gently kissing the corner of her mouth. Ahsoka giggled lightly. "I guess not". He smirked at her, "you're blushing" he teased. Feeling the heat creep up her cheeks she shrugged, trying to hide it the darkening of her face. "No I'm not" she bleated weakly. Anakin chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yes you are".


End file.
